


谁不喜欢沈昌珉呢？

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 全是Shim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 多时期沈乱入注意。  
> 郑第二人称视角注意。  
> 翻页注意。  
> 越写越水注意。

#Hug  
他还是个孩子，你心想，他还未成年。  
但是Shim是不会喜欢你这种明明非常现实的想法的，他不想再被你轻视，他在等待每一个向你证明他已经长大了的机会。  
“哥...”他嗫嚅着，少年青涩稚嫩的吻落在你脸颊上，却迟疑地不敢再向中间靠近，“哥不喜欢我吗...？”  
你从未见过能自己把自己说哭的小孩，但Shim确实在说话的同时眼角沁出一颗泪，委委屈屈地要落不落，衬得泛红的眼眶清纯又撩人。  
你并未比Shim年长很多，但却不得不承受着道德底线的煎熬。Shim好像也意识到了这点，搂住你的脖子，柔软得像果冻一般的唇瓣有意无意擦过大动脉，你不确定这是否是未成年的恶作剧。  
“哥哥真是笨呐...”少年清亮的声音一点一点拨动你超负荷的理智的弦。他终于鼓起勇气亲吻你的唇，虽然只是嘴角的蜻蜓点水后马上离开，但在做这种禁忌的游戏时每分每秒都清晰得过了分。  
你的骄傲怎么能容许你被小少爷调笑呢？道德沦丧自然不可，但你是聪明人，被Shim一句话提醒，绝妙的点子蜂拥而至。  
“哥笨不笨你以后自然会知道。”你把Shim翻了个身，对方男性的身骨带着恰到好处的柔软，在你手里翻覆像个精致的娃娃。你在他身后躺下，年轻人毛毛躁躁的欲望亟待一个发泄的出口。你亲亲Shim光裸的后颈，衔着那里一片薄薄的皮肤啃咬，绯红立马晕开。  
你转移着Shim的注意力，他初经人事，哪里受得了哪怕一点染上绯色的触碰？你一只手捏着他下颚，手指伸进他嘴里搅动，另一只手在他意乱情迷时不声不响地解开了自己的欲望。  
勃发的硬物弹出来，拍打在Shim的小屁股上发出一声低闷的声音，他情动地呜咽，来不及吞咽的口水在枕头上积聚起一小摊。  
不过Shim的古灵精怪这时又派上了用场，他极短暂的颤栗，脊背凹陷，臀缝因此夹着你的性器滑动，接着他微微长开大腿根，然后一切都像是电视放慢三十二倍的慢镜头，你看着你的欲望被那白嫩如玉石籽料的腿轻轻遮盖。  
“什么时候学的？嗯？”你抽出被他含在嘴里的手指，沿着平坦的肚腹一路划到他下身，握着他同样又硬又烫的性器撸动几下，顶端溢出的透明粘腻液体被你尽数涂抹在他夹紧的腿根外侧，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着隐晦的光芒。  
“我没有...”Shim大概是以为你误会了，急急忙忙解释，“只...只是下意识就...呜...”  
小孩又有要哭的迹象，你心软得一塌糊涂，亲吻着Shim红得滴血的耳廓，下身在他两腿之间缓缓律动，滚烫的性器一次次摩擦会阴和穴口，Shim害羞得要命，双眼紧闭，睫毛都打着颤。  
你自然不能忘记Shim，加速进出同时借着Shim被你顶撞得晃动的力道握住他的套弄，少年恐怕连自渎也是鲜而有之，没几下就发出声猫儿似的尖锐哼叫，悉数交代在你手心。  
沉浸在高潮余韵里的Shim乖得不像话，恍恍惚惚无意识地曲腿主动缠上你在释放边缘的性器蹭动，你闷哼一声，较体温偏低的液体洒在他腿间腹上，Shim受不住刺激地蜷起身子。  
你松开了少年颤抖不已的身体——现在他腿根全是你的东西，白白的映衬在被摩擦得发红的皮肤上，青涩又情色。  
你抱着Shim小一号的身子偷偷地出去洗澡，他有些恢复过来了，揽着你的脖子生怕掉下去，哼哼唧唧地向你抱怨腿间黏糊糊的难受。  
洛丽塔是十二三岁的孩童。  
但那又怎么样，你还是自私的把Shim比做洛丽塔，而你是背弃一切执着于爱他的亨伯特。  
而谁不喜欢洛丽塔，谁不喜欢Shim呢？


	2. Chapter 2

#Why  
“别碰我！”  
意料之中，你们又大吵一架。  
起因是什么已经记不清，但你记得的是Shim怒目圆睁的表情和气到发抖的双肩，和那句彰显主唱本色的“别碰我”。  
这个时候你们总是在吵架，三天一小吵五天一大吵永不缺席，其实谁都有错，但偏偏两个倔得像头驴的男人谁也不想先向对方示弱。  
你强忍着怒火不爆发，鬼知道那有多困难，不过好歹你总算是做到了。你深呼吸，你知道Shim向来想什么说什么，他不让你碰他，你想了想，觉得还是不轻举妄动比较好。  
“昌珉，”你斟酌着措辞。  
“嗯？”他抬起一只眼睛看你，那张脸介于少年和青年之间模糊了年龄界限，你有一瞬间恍惚，面前这个背脊冷硬的人又和以前那个乖顺温和的人重合。  
但Shim很快把你带回现实。  
“有话直说，”他很快等得不耐烦，托着腮帮子，眼中写满了嫌弃，“郑允浩什么时候这么婆婆妈妈了？”  
哦，操他的。你想。这个人总有办法把你好不容易压下去的火气引燃甚至引爆。  
“婆•婆•妈•妈？”你一字一顿，每说一个字便向前一步，直到把Shim逼在你和沙发之间，逼他抬头看你，“沈昌珉你再说一遍？”  
他毫不退让地盯着你看，半晌笑开，含讽带刺的笑容点缀在唇角和眼底，挑衅恶劣却又媚趣横生，像极了无声的邀请。  
“郑允浩，”Shim被你生拽着领子站起身时仍在笑，只那笑多了点咬牙切齿的意味，“你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
是，你就是个混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋，在这个你的拳头下一秒就可以招呼他的肚子的关头你脑子里唯一的想法居然是操他，你说你混不混蛋。  
呸，真不是个人，你暗暗吐槽自己。  
管他是不是人，是会精虫上脑的男人就行。  
“彼此彼此，沈昌珉。”你扣着他的后脑勺迫使他正面自己，你在他眼里看到癫狂的他和你，“但没人规定混蛋和混蛋不能做爱。”  
然后你们接吻，仿佛忘记了所有的技巧，牙齿和唇肉粗暴地碰撞，坚硬和柔软磕碰出血，他吃痛地推开你，唇珠带着血丝，又暴戾又诱惑。  
“做你的白日梦去吧！”Shim又恢复了暴躁的他，似乎几秒前沉醉在亲吻中的是另一个人，“让我在这里做？门都没有！”  
合着还是同意做了？你被气笑，单手锁住他肩膀摁在沙发上，无视他的骂骂咧咧和挣扎，下身隔着两人的裤子在他后穴附近摩擦。  
你们很久没做了，因为各种原因。他肌肉紧绷的身体软化了几瞬，马上又开始新一轮的反抗。  
“老实点。”你强硬地扒下他不算贴身的裤子，短裤褪下一半，结结实实的一巴掌不由分说地落在他的臀瓣上激起后者伴随着清脆响声泛起的一片晃动的涟漪，那里久不见日光所以白净滑嫩，很快浮现出一个颜色加深的清晰掌印。“不带敬语这事先这么饶了你。”你凑到他耳边，听到他埋在沙发垫里的脸附近咒骂不断，但你心情在刚才的施暴后变样的好，并不在意。  
“...该死的。”他被你突兀的一掌打得有些发懵，许久才找回自己的声音接着骂你，“郑允浩你是什么虐待狂吗？”  
“嘁。”你听到你自己戏谑地咂嘴，“你明明就很喜欢，看看吧...”你慢之又慢地挑开Shim内裤前端，拇指指腹揉捏着他性器湿滑肿胀的柱头。“你都被我打勃起了，色胚。”  
他的呻吟满出来又咽回去变成野兽般的低吼，不愿意在这荒谬的情事中乱了阵脚，但那跳动的性器和微微收缩的穴口还是暴露了什么。你低低地笑了，在Shim听来又像是得逞地嘲弄，他气得要疯，左躲右闪试图避开你的前后夹击。  
你无所谓，松开手将Shim阻断在射精的边缘，任由他胀大的敏感龟头蹭着沙发粗糙的面料可怜巴巴地流泪，扒开他的股缝露出隐蔽的小穴。  
没有润滑，或者说你压根儿不想润滑，手指沾了点他阴茎分泌出的前液便在穴口徘徊，接着粗暴地进入。  
“姓郑的你他妈想痛死我吗？？！”Shim忘了挣扎，后穴被硬生生撑开的撕裂痛让他脑子一片空白，咬紧牙关不让自己痛昏过去。  
“忍着点，”你粗略的褪掉下身衣物，性器暗示意味地倚着穴口，“不然待会儿你会更疼。”  
当你三根手指也能进出时Shim嗓子都快哑了，你抽出手指，撑开的穴壁紧紧纠缠着表达依依不舍，你有些好笑。“现在反而成了昌珉在想我了，不觉得有趣吗？”  
“闭嘴...啊！”他自暴自弃的反驳被你突如其来的进攻搅碎，被抵在沙发上接受痛苦又欢愉的性事，性器一下下蹭过沙发，后穴被撑到最大，每一丝皱褶都被抚平，温柔紧致得让你不想出去。  
Shim尖叫着直接射了出来，甬道因此而无节律的收缩舒张着挤压你的性器，你忍着射精的欲望，在他体内又抽插了几百次才在射精前抽出，射在他曲着的大腿上，有些还沿着垂直的大腿下滑，积在膝盖窝里。  
他在高潮过后艰难地转身看你，一脸怒火蔓延完毕后的无可奈何。  
“下次再趁人之危我永远也不会理哥了。”他又开始喊哥，射精后疲软的性器耷拉在Shim两腿之间。  
你并不在意他对你行为的定义，“所以呢？还生气吗？”反正你的生气已经被你忘到九霄云外去了。  
他叹气揉乱你的头发。  
“反正哥以后记住进屋换鞋就行，”见你点头，心知肚明其实下次照样还会因为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵的Shim飞快地亲了亲你鼻侧的疤痕，“生气？生什么气？忘了。”


	3. Chapter 3

#Something

你心尖上的花蝴蝶将你那万花丛中过的模样学了个淋漓尽致。他在引女孩喜欢这方面有着过人天赋，窝在脂粉堆中间丝毫不显拘谨，反而同那些金发碧眼的姑娘谈笑风生，眼角眉尾都含着柔情。

你也没良善到哪儿去，所以，没什么可计较。你维持着得体的温润笑容，将阴暗的算计悄悄藏了起来。

你知道Shim跑不了的，哪怕在外面再浪得飞起，最终还是会乖乖回到你身边。

你把他吃得死死的，因为你知道他要的是什么。

比如说刚才轻抚那些柔软面庞的手，现在正包覆着他自己的性器有一搭没一搭地抚摸。

Shim穿着那套裁剪合身的紫玫瑰色小西装，胸前的纽扣系得一丝不苟，该装饰有领带或领结的地方却空白一片，而你早有准备的黑白领带此时覆盖在他眼睛上，随着Shim吞咽口水的动作轻微地晃动。

他的西装裤被完全解开，褪到脚踝，堆在擦得锃亮的皮鞋周围。他的内裤则草草地固定在膝盖骨上，深黑的平角裤被前液浸渍得反光。

“怎么停了呢？”你握住他的手，带着他上下抚弄他的性器，声音温柔得像是大人教育犯了错的孩子，“做错了事就要受罚，对吗，昌朵？”

Shim在你手下深深浅浅地吐息，快感让他忘了在爱人和兄长面前DIY是一件多么羞耻的事，他脸红从未褪去，但仍倔强地拍掉你的手。

“嗯…”他发出一声不知是答复还是低吟，内裤滑到脚踝，腿色情地折成M形，一只手低垂在腿间撸动高昂的性器，另一只手不怕死地拽着你的领带向他的方向拉。

“但是哥还没有…哈…告诉我做错了…什么…”隔着领带遮挡你也能想象出Shim含春的眼角恶作剧似的挑起。他急需释放的欲望在你裆下反复磨蹭，你解开他脑后的结，领带滑下去了一些，你看到他半隐半现的一只眼睛不知餍足地眯起。

他像个虚心求教的学生，认认真真地讨教错误之处，只是那双眼睛实在太顽劣，看你的眼神很快从上移到下，他单手抱着你，低喘着射在你同样精致的外裤上，你不由得挑起一边眉头。

“你还要赔我一条裤子，亲爱的。”你把Shim抱起来，这时的他像条脱水的鱼，任由你摆布。

“是，是，允浩老师。”他极分明地还带着高潮后的迷茫，却忘不了和你贫嘴，“那么…”他扭动一下，你心领神会地松开他，Shim没有骨头一般软软地跪下，鼻尖好死不死蹭过你外裤下勃发的硬挺，哦当然，还有那上面留着的他的东西。

Shim有不小的洁癖，他吐了吐舌头有些嫌弃自己刚才的行为，殷红的蛇信子探出一点又急急忙忙收了回去。

“那么我的惩罚结束了吗？”他抬头时的表情致命的纯真，“还是说老师想用教鞭打我呢？”

小孩的脑袋里永远藏着你不知道的歪点子。你垂眼看他，爱怜地伸手揉了揉他毛茸茸的小卷毛脑袋。

“郑老师的私人教学才刚开始，沈同学，”你干脆也顺了他的台阶下了，单手解开腰带，按着他的脑袋靠近另一个男性荷尔蒙发源地。

“现在，舔吧。”


End file.
